Reunited
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: It's actually a whole bunch of short stories of how I think Eragon and Roran should be reunited, because the one in the book is boring!Yeah that's right! R&R- and it's not complete cause it's just a whole bunch of one-shots so yea..
1. Story 1, Part 1

Disclaimer: So…this is own entirely by Christopher Paolini!! Funny name…

**Reunited**

Story 1, Part 1

It was their second day in Teirm and Roran knew him and the other five Carvahall citizens that joined him on his trip to Teirm would have to get back to the rest of the village, after all Roran had told them if they weren't back from Teirm in three days they had to leave without the six.

Roran and three of his helpers Birgit, Nolfavrell, and Loring were in a bakery well Gurtrude and Mandel their other two companions went on a search for a herbalist by the name of Angela.

Loring was telling the baker of their need of a vessel or ship and supplies when a man approached Roran telling him of an auction that a man named Jeod Longshanks was holding for all of his possessions. Jeod was a very wealthy man, or at least he used to be. Jeod had recently gone bankrupt due to thieves.

Roran decided that maybe if they go to Jeod then they can a bargain on the one of the ships and supplies before the auction.

Arriving at the mansion Roran who was using the name Stronghammer was recognized by Jeod.

Then Jeod mentioned Eragon, Brom and a name Roran had never heard before, _Saphira_.

"Roran…Roran Garrowsson," Jeod whispered. "It's Roran, isn't it?" Jeod asked quietly. He showed no alarm of their weapons.

"How did you guess?" Roran said fully standing now.

"Because Brom brought Eragon here, and you look like your cousin."

Stunned Roran sat back down and placed his hammer over his knees ready for use. "Eragon was here?"

"Aye. And Saphira too."

"Saphira?"

Again, surprise spread across Jeod's face. "You don't know then?"

"Know wot?" Birgit spat.

"I think the time has come to drop our pretenses, Roran Garrowsson, and talk openly and with out deception. I can, and will tell you everything I know about Eragon's current state, as I have many letters from the Varden, the elves and the dwarves on what he has been up to, how his studies of dragon have been going. The battles he's fought, the people he's met. It wasn't until recently that I lost all contact with the people of the Varden, and the elves and dwarves. But only when say to my face that you are here on your business and are not working for Galbatorix." Jeod once again had a serious expression plastered on his face.

Roran leaned up against Jeod's desk and said clearly "If I ever see that man, Galbatorix, I swear I will use his own insides to strangle him!" Roan then backed away with fire in his eyes.

"Aye then I think I shall start from the beginning…the very beginning, the beginning Eragon knows not of." Jeod said standing. "You see Selena, Eragon's mother was in love with Brom. Intensely, but there was this man named Morzan, who betrayed the dragon riders, he stole Selena from Brom and impregnated her with her first son…" Jeod turned to face Roran, "Murtagh."

"Eragon has…a…a brother?" Nolfavrell said swallowing hard

"A half brother. For Selena escaped the clutches of Morzan. She tried to escape with the month old Murtagh but Morzan was too fast and caught her, taking his child and throwing her into a river. Now at the time, Brom was know as Brom the Great, or Brom the Teacher. For he was a dragon rider, and he saw what Morzan had done and saved the young Selena. Not knowing she had a child. You see Selena was too afraid to admit to Brom that she had given birth to Morzan's son, she could be exiled for that. So she never told him. Now the thing was that Morzan and Brom were brothers. It wasn't until four years had past that Selena was once again due to have a child, but this time not with Morzan but with her true love, who was currently on his way to kill his brother, who had killed his dragon…Saphira. When Brom hadn't returned in four months Selena who was in care of a two month old baby Eragon, thought him dead. So she took Eragon to Gorrow, not knowing where Eragon's god father lived, or lives, for he lives in the same spot." Jeod took a breath and sat down once again. "Any questions so far?"

Loring burst out, " Ol'Brom was Eragon's father?"

"Precisely," Jeod said with a nod.

"Who was…or is Eragon's godfather?" Birgit asked.

"Me," Jeod said with a smiled, "To tell you the truth I only met Selena once, and I was as drunk as a dwarf on a full moon. Didn't make a good impression I guess." Jeod said with amusement.

"Where is this Murtagh…I mean if Morzan is dead-n-all." Nolfavrell asked in a frighten voice.

"You would have to ask Eragon that. He was last to talk to him. Though I don't think Eragon wants to know where he is, Murtagh told Eragon he was his brother last time, and they both almost ended up killing each other!" Jeod smiled once more.

Roran was silent in thought. He had a question but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted it answered, it must have looked like he wanted to ask it because Jeod asked "Is there something you would like to know Roran?"

Roran looked up and nodded then everyone stared at him as he slowly asked "Where is he? Where is my cousin?"

Jeod opened his mouth to talk when a loud noise and a blinding light sent them all across the room.

Jeod was the only one that knew what was really going on. He could tell that some body was transporting something, no…someone into the study.

Roran had pushed his companions to the floor thinking Jeod had attacked them. Then he stood read y to attack when he could believe what he saw.

A beautiful girl lay in the middle of the floor. She had brown hair dark brown eyes, and then he noticed something. She had pointed ears…was she an elf?

Before Roran even noticed her stomach Jeod yelled "Arya!" and was at her side with one hand on her stomach and the other on her fore head. Then Roran noticed. She was pregnant.

"Is she an elf?" Birgit asked daring to get closer.

"Yes," Jeod didn't take an eye off her. "God, she's pregnant, and the father must be human, elves don't grow this much when they're pregnant! Unless there's more than one." Jeod continued petting Arya's forehead.

To Roran she only looked about six months pregnant. She wasn't that big. Maybe slightly bigger than Elian is. "Longshanks, she could be forty weeks pregnant, I mean she looks about six months, and if elves don't show that much than maybe she's farther along than it seems," Birgit at this point was on her knees beside the elf.

"I'm sorry, have you had children before?" Jeod said looking up at Birgit with hope spread across his face.

"She's my mom." Nolfavrell said slowly standing up.

Jeod looked at the thirteen year old and smiled. "Then can you tell me if she's in labor?"

Birgit nodded "Help me get her on the sofa," Roran stepped ahead and picked the girl up off the floor in a swift movement and placed her on the sofa. "Thanks Roran," Birgit said kneeling at the girl's side again.

While Birgit was examining the elf everyone was silent. Then Birgit stood up and said "She's 'bout three months from having a baby,"

Jeod sighed with relief. "You're sure?"

Brigit nodded again. She looked at Roran who was staring at the pregnant elf. "Who is she?"

Jeod looked up with a weary face. "Her names Arya, she is princess of the elves. But she lives with the Varden; the Varden is her home as it is to many people. And by the size of her stomach she is pregnant with a human. Though I know for a fact she always either with the dwarves, and elves can't conceive dwarven children, or with the elders, and they are all either married, or as old as she, and that is old. The only man she would ever be around is the soldiers, so it could most likely be a soldier…-"

Jeod was cut off by a small voice saying, "No it's not a soldier…It's Eragon." Everyone looked at the elf laying on the sofa. She rolled over and put a hand her stomach muttering some words in a different language. Then here hand lit up and everyone could see that she was performing a spell. "Why is it when I take a nasty, fall then get transported half across Alagaesia, he stays asleep." She shook her head. "Am I in Teirm?" She stood up and looked at all the books.

"Yeah," Jeod replied standing. "Why are you here?"

"Jeod? Jeod Longshanks, long time no see! Any Idea what I'm doing here? Eragon said he was going to transport me to…um…You know I can't remember. Oh Surda! But I forget why… all I remember is that Murtagh had he imprisoned in the ra'zac lair. And he transported me back and got the other three prisoners on Saphira and flew away. He killed one ra'zac, it was injured already. Ay, 'oo you be?" She said pointing at the villagers who were huddled in the corner, well with the exception of Roran.

Jeod stood up and walked to Arya he held her face with one hand and opened one of her eye lids with the other. "Rolf!" He called to his butler.

The elderly man walked in surprised to see that the four chairs that the villagers once sat on were thrown to the ground. Rolf shook his head and said "Yes sir?" obviously confused by the elf.

"Get me some medicine called 'Sawyers Glaze,'" Jeod stepped away from Arya and looked at the butler "now." He said sternly when the butler stared the elf.

Jeod made Arya sit on the sofa while he waited for the medicine. "What's wrong with her?" Roran said after he finally took in what he had learned about Eragon, and that Eragon had most likely already saved his beloved Katrina.

"She just got a little side effect from a wrong transportation. That's when he says a certain place but she went to the place or in this case person, he was thinking instead. Obviously Eragon was thinking of you, Roran, when he transported her here."

"How do you know?"

"Because I could tell by the expression on your face that you heard the noise, we didn't. Now tell me Roran what is it in the ra'zac's lair that reminds Eragon of you?" Jeod asked as Rolf passed him the medicine.

"My beloved Katrina, was taken by the ra'zac, he might have found her and she mentioned me or he saw her and she reminded him of me, or something."

"Ur, Roran?" Arya asked gaining soberness.

"Yes, and you're pregnant with my cousins baby?"

"Yeh," She said with a bit of a giggle.

"Rolf," Jeod asked the butler who was still standing in the room "Could you take Lady Arya upstairs to the first room on the right. Rest now Arya I shall send word to Eragon. Rolf, she has been drugged so make sure she doesn't fall." Jeod said helping the elf up and letting Rolf lead her up stairs.

"I thought you said that she wuz 'aving side effects?" Birgit asked stepping forwards.

"Yes well I can't very well say she transported here by magic, I mean my wife doesn't even know that I helped Brom with the Varden, and that I'm still an agent."

"Is that why all your ships have been sunk, because Galbatorix knows that you are an agent?"

"Yes. Now you may take any room you like upstairs, except the first room on the left, that is Lady Arya's," Jeod said gesturing for them to leave him be.

Roran waited until his companions had all left the room and then closed the door turning around to face Jeod who didn't look at the least bit surprised. "He was with the elves last time I got a letter, but if he was at the ra'zac's lair then he's probably already in Surda. Or maybe even on his way here. Any more questions I can answer?" Jeod said with a slight amusement in his voice.

"Yeah just one, how does Eragon travel so fast?"

"Saphira of course!" Jeod chuckled slightly.

"Who?"

A/N: There you have it Story 1 part 1!!


	2. Story1, Part 2

Disclaimer: So…this is own entirely by Christopher Paolini!! Funny name…

**Reunited: Story 1, Part 2**

"I'm confused I thought you said Saphira was Brom's dragon, why would Eragon call his Saphira too?" Roran had just been told the whole story of how Eragon was a dragon rider and what he had been through over the past year and a half..

"Because before anyone knew Eragon was a Dragon Rider Eragon asked Brom what a good name for a dragon would be and Brom told him Saphira was a name of one of the later Dragon's he didn't tell Eragon her name was Saphira. And Eragon just thought it matched her, after all she is the color of sapphires."

Roran nodded starting to understand.



It had been three days and Roran Birgit and Gurtrude were the last ones staying in Jeod's house, spending the day listening to Jeod's stories of Eragon and reading letters from the Varden and the elves and the dwarves.

Jeod had sent a letter to Eragon making sure not to mention Arya.

Roran was also around Arya a lot, she also liked to tell stories of how Eragon fought the shade and how she took part in it, how he had saved her in her point of view. She also told him old elven tails about the spirits of the forest, and about the times when he met Brom and Eragon's mother.

Roran liked hearing about the good things his cousin was doing. It made him feel less mad at Eragon for the part he played in Garrows death.

Arya had gained complete health within the first day and told everyone the story of how Eragon learned that his mother was still alive but she was imprisoned by the ra'zac. Eragon took Arya only because she wouldn't stop nagging him. But Arya didn't listen to Eragon and stay on Saphira, so she ended up getting herself caught. There was no room on Saphira, what with his mother a girl roan identified and Katrina and her father, Sloan.

Roran was glad Katrina was alright and was eager to get to Surda, and Arya said she would come with them, since they would be walking. They found no ships in Teirm that weren't Galbotorix's.

"And if Eragon comes then he came fly over you to keep you safe, you have to wait!" Jeod argued with Roran and Arya.

"Fine!" Arya said deciding it was no use arguing with Jeod, he was as stubborn as Brom.

"You know it's amazing how much you and Brom have in common. Just as stubborn as he was, and it seems you enjoy telling stories." Roran said as though he had read Arya's mind.

"Yes well, we were best pals." Jeod said with a smile on his face.

"Master Longshanks?" Rolf the butler said walking in the room.

"What is it Rolf?"

"There is a Miss. Nasuada at the door. She says she needs to speak to Arya. She has dark skin and hair, she is unmoral." Rolf said shaking his head.

Arya jumped out of her chair "Jeod if Nasuada is here then maybe something has happened to Eragon!"

"Rolf bring her in," Jeod said momentarily.

Rolf bowed and went down the hall once again.

When he reentered he was followed by a young woman with fair clothing and hair. She had dark skin and dark eyes, but wore a solemn expression. She bowed to the butler and looked from Arya to Roran.

"You know I haven't seen you since before you could walk and you still have those huge curious, beautiful eyes." Jeod said standing up to greet his new guest.

Nasuada shook his hand saying in a sweet tone: "I guess it in improper for me to say it's nice to meet, you then?"

Jeod chuckled and said "Yes, I guess it is." Then Nasuada looked at Arya who had worried eyes and smiled.

"I know it is terribly rude for me to come in here and kick one of your guests out, Jeod but I would like to speak to you and Arya, about…" She thought for a second trying to think of the right words, "the industry, our shelter industry."

"Nasuada before I ask him to leave I would like to introduce you to him and then you can decide whether he stays or not. Nasuada this is Roran Garrowsson, Rider Eragon's cousin. Roran this Lady Nasuada, leader of… our shelter industry." Arya giggled slightly as Roran and Nasuada exchanged greetings.

"I am sorry Roran, and actually we call our shelter industry The Varden now a-days. Tell me Roran what are you doing here?"

Roran gave Nasuada a brief explanation and Nasuada told him that he could stay.

"Is Eragon okay?" Is the first thing Arya said.

"Oh yes, that's why I'm here, because he is here to get you Arya." Nasuada said.

"What do you mean?"

"He is out the city right now, waiting for me to come and get you. He doesn't want to risk entering the city. Arya he has come for, you, but with Roran here. Roran where are you heading?"

"Surda, but I have a whole village with me. But Jeod had an Idea that maybe he can lead us to Surda and watch over us. Maybe."

"What village?"

"Carvahall."

"I think he would be more than happy to do that." Nasuada smiled and bowed. "Shall we leave?"

Arya nodded and went upstairs with Roran to tell Birgit and Gurtrude of what had just occurred.



Horst was put in charge of the village while Roran was in Carvahall. AS the others returned, they told the stories of Eragon and the pregnant elf to the village.

Horst was sitting in the grass watching his wife meditate when he heard Mendel yell "Beast! Beast! Giant blue beast in the sky!"

Horst jumped up and looked up in the sky as a giant flying creature was flying over head. It was the color of sapphires and was looking down over them. As the beast lowered Horst realized it wasn't a beast at all, but a dragon! Horst ran to the hill where he would stand and make announcements and told the village that he wanted them to have their weapons at ready.

So the village people took out kama's and sword, reapers and axes. Lorings even got out his morning star. Horst took his arrows and watched as the giant blue dragon landed less than half a mile away from them.

Then a man with brown hair hopped off. Horst never even thought it was Eragon till he was at the bottom of the hill. Horst told the village who it was but to keep their weapons handy any ways. The village lowered their weapons and watched as the man approached Horst.

Eragon looked a lot different from the last time Horst saw him. He had a broader face, and shoulders. His ears were pointed and he stood tall with great balance.

The Dragon was trailing behind him with her head high and eyes skimming over the village.

When Eragon got to Horst they stared at each other for a moment before a slight grin appeared on Eragon's face. "Am I one to forgive?" He said in a riddle tone of voice.

"Of course you are. I have heard of your heroic deeds Eragon, unless that Jeod Longshanks has been lying to us."

"You've met him?"

"No, but Loring, Mendel, and Nolfavrell, were staying with him. Gurtrude, Birgit and Roran are still there."

"Roran? He's there?"

"Yeah. Are you going get your beloved, what was her name…Arya?"

"No, Lady Nasuada, she's leader of the Varden, she went in to get Ary-" Eragon stopped mid sentence and looked up at the sky. "You know you have ra'zac watching you right?" He squinted in the sun and turned to his dragon. Then he did something that made him seem insane, he laughed out loud at nothing. It seemed his dragon was laughing as well because a low chuckle could be heard from her throat and smoke emerged from her nose. "By the way Horst, this is Saphira."

Horst stared at large beast in awe. He smiled at bowed to her. Saphira bowed her head before shooting up in the sky. Then all that could be seen was shapes in the clouds, it looked as though there was lightening in mid day, then a black figure fell to the ground. Saphira had killed the last ra'zac.

"We were looking for that one, he's the last of them." Eragon said as Saphira landed.

"The ra'zac are all gone?" Horst said rather loud.

Eragon nodded and all of Carvahall cheered. Eragon smiled. "Eragon!" A feminine voice yelled from the bottom of the hill. Horst looked down and saw Roran walking with Nasuada and a beautiful pregnant woman running up the hill.

Eragon turned and dashed down the hill at tremendous speed and lock lips with his beloved. "Are you alright Arya?"

"Better now that I with you," She said laying her head on his chest.

Eragon kissed her forehead. "So we're leading Carvahall to Surda?" He smirked.

"Stay out of my head! It's not fair! You know I can't stop you from reading my mind! I'm pregnant it's harder." She said smugly.

"You hiding something from me?"

"Maybe," She smiled.

"What?"

"I know the gender of our baby." She seemed very excited.

"So do I," Said Roran walking up behind her.

Eragon could help but laugh. "What?" Roran said looking at Eragon.

"You look funny with a beard."

"Yeah well you look like an elf," He looked Eragon up and down.

"Yeah, well it happens." Eragon stared at Roran. "I missed you." He said after a moment.

Roran nodded then went to punch Eragon playfully but when Saphira saw him incline his arm she leaped at him roaring.

Roran fell backwards. "I have a body guard." Eragon said smiling.

Roran smiled "I see that. It's nice to meet you Saphira." Roran bowed his head. And he swore he saw Saphira smirk and when she bowed her own.

Eragon held out his hand to help Roran up and gave him a small embrace. Then after greeting the rest of the Carvahall villagers and telling Roran that ra'zac were dead, and that Katrina and Sloan were in Surda waiting for him they went on their way, Eragon and Saphira leading them the whole way.

A/N Ok so I will have an epilogue then it is over, the first story is over!!!! Hope you liked it-please read and review!!!


	3. Story 1, Epilogue

Disclaimer: So…this is own entirely by Christopher Paolini!! Funny name…

**Reunited: Story 1, Epilogue**

6 months later…

"Eragon?" Roran yelled walking into his cousin's house.

"He's at lunch with Orik," Arya said walking into the hallway where Roran was, cradling the three month old Kenai.

"Oh. Well how are my girls doing?" He said smiling at Kenai.

"Oh we're just peachy aren't we baby," Arya passed Kenai to Roran and lead him into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

"Here you are. So what brings you here?"

"Katrina is out with Gurtrude and Birgit, they went shopping for our new house. And I really didn't want to go shopping so I thought I'd drop by, you know just say hi."

"You wanted to go flying with Eragon right?" Arya said smirking.

"Yeah," Roran smiled and nodded.

"She's grown."

"You say that everyday."

"Well it's true!"

"Sure it is."

Roran smiled at the baby in his arms. Then she started to cry so Arya took her for a nap. Roran stood up and looked out the window. The house was on a hill and from certain angels you could see al of Kirtan. Even the forest that seemed to go forever Du Welden Varden looked even more beautiful (if that is possible).

"She's already." Arya said walking back into the kitchen.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. Tell me Roran did you ever expect to be living among the elves?"

"Not the slightest bit."

"Yeah, kind of like I never expected to be dragon rider." Eragon came into the kitchen with the dwarf at his side. "I saw Katrina, Gurtrude and Birgit at the carpenters looking at a cradle, any idea why they would do that?"

"I have an idea," Roran smirked.

"You know Roran; I never expected to see you again."

"Eragon well we were growing up, we were connected at the hip. Not even a very wised mouth dragon could tear us apart."

"I know." Eragon clapped a hand on Roran's back.

And so it was, the brotherly cousins were once again reunited, and once again felt complete, for they had found their second half. Eragon and Roran forever, and never again shall they deceive each other after everything that had occurred that year and half they still loved each other and forgave all.

_**The End**_

A/N; Ok so that last paragraph made them sound extremely gay…I didn't mean for that to happen, sorry. But any way I hoped you liked my story! I loved writing it. I personally think the ending of Eldest , the part when Eragon and Roran are reunited is very dull and boring. Oh I have very exciting news!!! The third book will be released at 12:01 a.m. on Saturday, September 20, 2008!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is called Brisingr, you know the first spell Eragon ever used. If means fire? Well I hope you know what I'm talking about!!! Kay BYE!!!

!Caylyn!

(")(")

Bunny!


	4. Story 2

**Story 2**

"Roran we have to do something about them, they are going to destroy us!" Loring called out at a town meeting.

"I don't know what else to do," Roran looked up at the grieving town. "What am I supposed to do?" He cried out.

"Strong Hammer we need guidance," Hida said.

"Go to bed and rest you must be tired, all of you! I shall tell you what my plan is by sun rise, in three days." With that Roran walked back to Horst's house.

---------------

Mean while in Ellesmera

--------------

"Who is this Strong Hammer man?" Arya asked.

"I don't know all I know is that he needs our help, he has a whole town that is willing to help us, we are pretty sure he is on our side," Oromis replied.

"Where do they live," Eragon spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"The small town you once called home," Is all Oromis said.

"Carvahall," Eragon whispered.

"What are we doing to get them to join us?" Arya stood up proudly.

Oromis turned to her, "I am guessing by this gesture you are volunteering to bring them the message?"

Arya blushed and hunched her back a little at first but that straightened her back once, "Yes Master,"

"Give the one named Strong Hammer this letter, do not read it Arya, and then if he accepts bring him back with you. Stop at the western edge of Du Weldon Varden, call Saphira through your mind, she'll come and pick Strong Hammer up. She will take him to Eragon and he will read his mind, to clarify that he is in fact on our side."

"Master, I don't think I am strong enough to read his mind I have a hard time breaking through mind shields." Eragon complained.

"Non-sense, I think this is the thing you need to complete your training," Oromis said gesturing for Arya to sit back down. "Arya, you leave immediately, I take it you are prepared?" Oromis raised his eye brow.

"I need a steed Master."

"Take Claira, she is a good horse and shall be good to meet your needs," Oromis replied.

Arya nodded and stood up. She smiled at Eragon before leaving the dusty library.

"And I Master, what shall I do for the time being?" Eragon said proudly.

"You shall continue your training. Your last day shall be when Strong Hammer is here,"

"Yes Master,"

"Go get some sleep,"

"Yes Master," Eragon replied before getting up and leave as well.

--------------------

Carvahall-Three days later

---------------

"So Roran what is your solution?" Horst asked as the sleepy man slumped down on a seat at the table, for breakfast.

Roran was about to answer when there was a scream from out side. Roran was awake. He grabbed his hammer and ran outside ready.

"Who are you stranger?" Loring called out at the top of his lungs.

"I am here to see the on you call Strong Hammer," The stranger replied. It was a female she had a long velvet cloak on, with a hood hanging low over her eyes.

"Stop it!" Roran called out, "Is this what we have come to, attacking every stranger that may pass through our town!" Roran walked down the steps of the house and gave Loring a look. He let go of the stranger immediately. She straightened her back and looked in Roran's eyes.

"I am looking for the one they call Strong Hammer," She said slowly.

"I am Strong Hammer, who are you? What do you want? And where do you come from?"

"My name is Arya; I have a request of behalf of the Varden and Ellesmera home of the elves. As for where I come from maybe this will answer your question," She removed her hood to reveal a beautiful face and long dark hair, and something that made Roran take a step back.

"You're an elf?" He said.

"Yes," She said in a very low tone, "I have a letter for you Strong Hammer," She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Roran took the letter reluctantly removing his eyes from her hers. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Strong Hammer, I have a request for you. I need to know whose side you stand on. Galbatorix or for all those who live and reign in Alagaesia. I want you to join us Strong Hammer, Roran Garrowson, or what ever names you have. I am sure my trainee Eragon, shall rejoice if you join the Varden. Maybe you have the right blood in you too, your whole family on Eragon's father's side has been a dragon rider, and even Eragon's brother is! But please, please do not tell Eragon of his brother or his father, I know many things and do not wish to reveal much. I do not want Eragon to know yet, not just yet. As an elf, a dragon rider, a member of the Varden and the yawe, I ask you to help us by joining the Varden I know you and your people are having Ra'zac trouble which is why you should bring your whole town, you are the leader, they shall follow. _

_If you accept please follow Princess Arya, she shall take you to Du Welden Varden. You shall be safe with her. _

_Master Oromis-elda_

Roran looked up at Arya, "You are a Princess?" He said.

She blinked, "I am not going to be queen they can not force me! For if I am queen then I may not fight! I may not fight for my friends and loved ones!" She had tears in her eyes.

Roran stared at her with great compassion, then finally he slowly said "I accept,"

"I am sorry but I have never read the letter, what do you accept to?" Roran saw the grin forming on her lips.

"I accept. I will come with you to the Varden I shall take the part of Carvahall that will accompany me," The elf revealed her smile.

"Great," Is all she said before turning around to get a good look at the town. Lots of people were standing there watching him and Arya.

"Who here will assist me to the Varden?" Roran called out.

"How do you know she is in the Varden!" Loring called out. He was still a few feet away and had a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I got a letter from another elf, a dragon rider from a place called Ellesmera," Roran looked over the note then stopped, "Who is this Eragon, Oromis says that he is his trainee," Roran looked up at Arya.

She smiled and replied ,"Why he's our new Dragon Rider, he was a farm boy once, from here. Actually I remember him talking about someone from Carvahall once, his cousin. And what am I saying he didn't talk about him once, he is always talking of him. Um his name is…Roran," She looked up at Roran who had a screwed up look on his face.

"Is he well? And he's a Dragon Rider? And why did he leave Carvahall? And did he know that the ra'zac were in Carvahall to get him? And what happened to Brom?"

"Eragon is quite healthy I was just talking to him a few days ago, and yes he is a Dragon rider his dragon's name is Saphira. And he left Carvahall with Brom because he wanted revenge on the ra'zac for killing his uncle. And he knew they were coming but did not know why. And Brom died. He was a great Dagon Rider you know."

This brought further questions to Roran's mind but he only asked one, "Dragon rider?"

"Yes he was a dragon rider. He was also the founder of the Varden and he had killed one of the forsworn Dragon Riders and he was responsible for the death of three other forsworn riders."

"I always thought of him as just an old story teller,"

"Yes well I have to be back in Ellesmera in a few days, so are you in or not?"

"I've already given my answer, BUT ALL THOSE IN CARVAHALL WHO WISH TO JOIN THE VAREN, SEE ERAGON AS A DRAGON RIDER AND FIGHT FOR THOSE WHO WE HAVE LOST EVERYTING FOLLOW MEET AT THE EAST END OF CARVAHALL IN AN HOUR!"

Many people gave shouts like. "To The Varden!" Other people said stuff like, "Eragon?"

And there were even fewer of "Garrowsson have you gone and bumped your head?" But then there were the other people who really had to think about it good and hard. They had to decide whether or not to go.

---------------------------------------------

Back in Ellesmera two days later

------------------------------------------

Eragon was doing his daily Rimgar. Saphira was with Glaedr, and Oromis was in his hut, what he was doing Eragon did not know. Nor did he care at the moment.

He was watching the ants as they grouped out of the hole, and onto a plant, where they would protect them. Then he heard now life, life he had never heard while doing the Rimgar, it was…human. He had felt the elves in Du Weldon Varden while doing his Rimgar, but never human, he decided he'd better check it out so he came out of his trance just to be called by Saphira, _Eragon, Arya has returned. He has brought most of a town it seems._ Eragon sat there for a moment waiting for her to come around the corner, then jumped up in realization _She has brought Carvahall with her! _He called out to Saphira.

Deciding she was a while away he sat back down to finish up his Rimgar.

--------------------------------------------

In Du Weldon Varden- Arya's point of view

-------------------------------------------

"We are almost there," Arya said looking behind her at Roran who was talking to a man who she learned was named Horst.

Roran looked up at her. "We are at the edge of Ellesmera." she said looking back in front of her. Then she sensed him. _Eragon_. She said to herself. He was not to far away. Or maybe it was Saphira.

The answer to who it was was answered almost immediately. She moved some bush out of the way to reveal a large golden dragon. He was ten times bigger than the other one. She was a sapphire and her scales glistened in the bright sun. Arya smirked as she heard someone from behind her scream. "Hello Saphira, Glaedr," She said.

"Saphira? Is that Eragon's dragon?" Roran was beside her.

"Yes,"

Saphira came closer to Arya and said _Hello Arya, and Carvahall. I have told Eragon that you have arrived in the Du Weldon Varden. Now I apologize but I have to get back to my lesson. It is my final one._

"She talks!" Roran gasped.

"Yes, and ok Saphira, we shall talk later. Roran this other dragon here is named Glaedr; he is Oromis-elda's dragon. Now come along we must leave them alone. It is Saphira's final day in training." Arya said leading the group away from the dragons.

Arya could still sense the presence of Eragon. She knew he was close as well. She was proved right after they walked through some trees to see Eragon sitting crossed legged on a stump. She immediately turned around to tell the group not to bother him, he will notice them in a moments time. She was right about that as well. After a minute or two he looked up from his trance.

Eragon opened his eyes to see Arya standing before him. She had a whole lot of people behind her: men, women, children and infants. He recognized the people immediately.

Though he felt like he could just jump up and scream to his friends and loved ones, who he had been longing to see over the past months, he didn't. He just sat on the smooth stump with his back straight and a slight smile on his face.

"Argetlam," Arya said slightly bowing.

"Since when do you address me by that name Arya?" Eragon said raising his eye brow.

Arya laughed then replied, "Never," She smiled at Eragon who couldn't hold it longer. He started to laugh.

Uncrossing his legs and standing up Eragon realized something. "You disobeyed Oromis-Elda?"

"What do you speak of?"

"Well I mean that he told you to call Saphira and have her fly you to me."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't make Saphira do that if he knew that the whole of Carvahall was accompanying me," She smiled once again.

"I guess you are right."

"Eragon why don't you get reacquainted with your old friends while I go to Oromis-elda's hut to tell him I have arrived." She looked Eragon in the eye.

"There is no time for that now Lady Arya, we have a war afoot." Oromis came up behind Eragon.

"Hello Master," Eragon turned around.

"Hello Eragon, how was Rimgar today?"

"I didn't complete it."

"I see. Arya why have you disobeyed me?" he said changing the subject.

"I am sorry Master Oromis," Arya bowed her head, "I thought that it would be very disrespectful to make Saphira fly the entire town to Eragon,"

"Well yes that is true but I wanted Eragon to read this Strong Hammer's mind, it was going to be his final task in his training."

"I am sorry master but I must have left when you told Eragon of this plan."

"Yes, she did. She was gone by that time." Eragon said in her defense.

"Yes, that is correct, I will let it pass."

"Thank you Master," Arya said softly.

Oromis then turned to Eragon, "Eragon you have half the day off to talk with your loved ones and friends, then we start planning."

"Thank you Master,"

He nodded then walked back in the direction of his hut. But he suddenly stopped. "Call Saphira, tell her you need her to meet Strong Hammer as well. After all, since your minds, life and blood are the same she is also his cousin." Then he continued walking to his hut.

Eragon turned to Carvahall. Standing front and center of the crowd was Roran. Eragon smiled. _Saphira come quick! _With in seconds Eragon could feel her a few miles away.

He started to walk towards Roran. He was only a few inches away from him when he decided to say something. Then out of no were he felt Roran fist come down hard on Eragon's face. "ROAR!" Saphira had landed Behind Eragon. Eragon could feel her fear and hatred as she screamed at him.

"Saphira, no, I deserved it." Eragon shook his head and looked once again at Roran who had fallen backwards and was now on the ground. He smirked then said , "You know I may be a Dragon rider but that does not mean I can't feel pain. And may I say that, that hurt!"

Roran stared for a few seconds before laughing. "I can't even start to explain how relieved I am to see you,"

"Well it wasn't a very good way to show it." Eragon was ignoring all the questions the other people of Carvahall were shouting at him.

"Yeah well, I didn't expect your dragon to jump at me,"

Saphira snorted which caused smoke to rise from her nose. _Did you expect me to just sit there and watch my rider, the one being I care for most to be assassinated? _

"She talks. That really surprised me." Roran said finally starting to stand.

"Well, not exactly," Eragon said looking over at Saphira.

"Eragon will you answer us?" Horst yelled out.

Eragon looked at Horst, "Hello Horst," He smiled. "Most of you are asking me of how I came to be a Dragon rider, and why I left, and where Brom is,"

"Rest his great heroic soul," Arya said from behind. She was sitting on Eragon's stump.

"Yes, may it be rested. Now I will tell you the story. Arya may I have my stump back?" He raised his brow at her.

"Fine," She said standing up, "I better go tell my mother that I have returned,"

"Tell queen Islanzadi that I wish her the best in her meeting."

"I will," Arya said not turning around.

Eragon turned back to Carvahall and went to his stump to sit. He got in his Rimgar position for he found it was most comfortable.

"Well I guess it's best to start from the beginning. You see it all began when I went hunting oh so many months ago. The last time I went hunting in Carvahall, as you may all remember I brought that stone home, the blue one. Well that is what we thought it to be, a stone. Well actually we were wrong; it was an egg and in it was…" Eragon told the whole story of how he fought the ra'zac and Brom ended up dieing and about how he met Murtagh. And so on. The whole story all the way to that very day.

"I can't believe that Brom started the Varden," Horst commented.

"He was the best Dragon Rider ever. He taught me almost everything I know. The rest was taught to me by Oromis; my master."

"Eragon, I need to speak to you," Oromis came up behind Eragon.

He looked worried and nervous, "Yes Master,'

"It is about the war.."

Authors Notes: I don't want to write this story anymore, so anyone who would like to take over this story for me send a comment telling me you would then I will I will tell you who I want to do it THANK YOU! R&R


	5. Story 3

**Story3**

_**Eragon**_

It's a warm day. Arya is feeding Roran. God I love them. It took awhile to get Arya to name Roran after my cousin. I miss him. Sometimes I just want to go to Carvahall and see him. But I can't. The ra'zac are on our trail. We are on our way to Ellesmera. I have to finish my training sometime.

"Argetlam. The ra'zac are a few hours behind us. It only a matter of time before they catch up." Garige a dwarf was one of the protections Nasuada the leader of the Varden had given me.

"We must go then. Come Arya." I said looking down at the love of my life. She gave me a suicidal smile and wrapped Roran back up and placed him in a little box that was made for him. It was connected to the saddle. Arya then jumped on her horse and started riding. I followed knowing that my protection would stay behind to stall the Ra'zac.

A few weeks later the ra'zac caught up with us. Arya was hit. after the ra'zac were gone i tried to heal the wound. It only made the skin grown over. I knew she had to be taken to a doctor. I set her on her horse which was from the Du Weldon Varden so it listened to you when you told it go somewhere. I whispered in the horses ear, "Carvahall, don't stop till you get there." Well that in the ancient language.

I was scared that she would not get there. Roran started to cry the second Eragon set him down. It broke his heart to know that he may never see them again. He had put a not on Arya but wasn't sure if it would stay there or not. Another worry was that she was out cold and may starve or Roran may starve. Eragon remember ed the note he wrote off by heart,

_Dear anyone, My name is Arya my son's name is Roran Shadeslayer. I will not hurt you. The ra'zac did this to me. My love has wrote this letter and sent me out to Carvahall knowing that somebody there would care. Please help me._

I sighed wiping a tear from his eye and got back on my horse and continued my journey.

_**Roran**_

It was the middle of the night when the cry broke over Carvahall. I had no clue what it was but I decided to check it out. I slowly got up off my bed and headed towards the door. I stepped outside. A horse with a figure on it's back was eating the lawn. People were coming out of their house to see what the commotion was.

"Roran what is it?" Katrina said from behind me.

"I don't know but it sounds like an infant." I kept walking towards the horse. I went to take the horses reins. But it had none. "The horse has no reins but there is a sattle. It looks like a girl. The person riding." I was closer now. It was a girl. There was a box made of wood. It was lined with silk and had a soft pillow bottom. There was an infant in it. I backed away not know what to do.

"What is it Roran. What's wrong?" Katrina was now on the bottom steps of the house.

Many people were outside now. "It's a woman, and a baby." I said looking at the shocked Katrina. I started for the horse again this time asking for some help to lift the girl off the horse. Surprisingly it only took one man. A piece of paper fell and Roran bent over to pick it up.

_Dear anyone, My name is Arya my son's name is Roran Shadeslayer. I will not hurt you. The ra'zac did this to me. My love has wrote this letter and sent me out to Carvahall knowing that somebody there would care. Please help me._

This is what it said. I gasped and dropped the letter looking at the infant. This child has the exact name as me

_**Arya**_

I was in a dark room. Alone. I could feel people handling me and then I was just bobbing up and down. Someone started to talk to me. "Arya? Arya can you hear me my love?" I gave no sign that I had heard. "Don't tell the people I sent you to my name. They'll probably want to kill me. I left them and they know that it's my fault the ra'zac is after them. They know! So please don't tell them my name. I will come for you just look for my marking. You know the one I speak of"

A few days later I stopped. Some people lifted me off the place I sat and brought me to an unknown place. The crying of my son stopped.

I woke up to the sound of men yelling. "WHY IN HELL WOULD AN ELVEN LADY BE HERE! SHE'S NO ELF SHE'S JUST DISORDERED!" I sat up which startled the men.

"Where's Roran? Where's my baby?" I said with a jolt. The men stared at me.

"Go get the infant." one of them said.

A second later a woman with Roran sleeping in her arms walked into the room. "RORAN!" I said jumping up and taking the baby from her hands. The babe awoke and started to cry. But i sang a song and he fell back asleep. "I am an elf. I am actually the heir to the throne of Ellesmera. I don't want to be though." I peered up at the men.

One of them looked a lot like Eragon. This man spoke to me, "Your child, he has the same name as me. What is his middle name."

"Where am I?" I asked. If I was in Carvahall then this man just might be Eragon's cousin and she'd understand the message he sent to her.

"You're in Carvahall, but please answer my question." Roran said impatiently.

"Eragon. Is his middle name. Roran Eragon Shadeslayer is his full name." I said walking towards Roran.

Roran flinched as I touched his arm. He backed away saying "Who is his father?"

"He is an elf." I answered. I knew this was a lie but what else was I supposed to do?

"Oh." Roran said disappointedly.

_**Eragon**_

It's been four days since I let her go! Why did I do that? I escaped the ra'zac, yet again. I'm back in Tronjiem. Nasuada says that she'll be all right, but I'm not too sure. I tried scrying her. She was still asleep. A dark room. I spoke to her. I hope she listened to me. I hope she doesn't tell Roran. He'd probably get mad and hurt her. I hurt him so bad. It's not good. I shouldn't have left them without at least telling them I'm a dragon rider. Oh god!

"Eragon are alright?" It's Nasuada.

"No. I'm worried." I said turning around. I was standing facing the window.

"Eragon, no don't..." Nasuada started but I cut her off.

"I'm going to get her and Roran," I turned "both Roran's." With that said I left.

I went to the dragon keep to get Saphira. Shs loves Arya as much as I do. She'll understand. I climbed on her and told her were to go. She sighed and told me to get some food first. I decided I'd get it. I quickly hopped off her and grabbed a bag off the floor and headed down to the kitchen were i got more than enough food. I got back up on Saphira and told her to fly.

It's been three weeks. We are in Teirm with Jeod Longshanks. Everybody knows that I am the new dragon rider. Well everyone in Teirm. Jeod thinks it would be better if I left Saphira in Teirm. It's about three days to Carvahall. Bringing Saphira might not be the best way to save Arya. People might think I'm with Galbatorix. Saphira won't agree to it so she's gonna stay half a day behind me.

I'm getting ready to leave for Carvahall it'll be nice to be back there again!

_**Roran**_

The elf's still here. It's been a month. She sleeps outside. Loring lets her eat in his house. Most of the day she just sits around and does nothing. Watching the sky. But today it's different. Today she took some garbage and lined in up on a log. Then she did magic! Summoned them right into her hand! Then she took a bowl of water and sat down and said some weird words. She transformed the water into black glass. She watched it for a few seconds then started to cry! I don't know what's wrong with her, but.

"Are you alright?" I asked her about a month later. She was sitting on my porch crying after watching the glass again.

She shook her head and mumbled "Me love is' (sniffle) coming for me an' day now. The ra-za-zac is after (sniffle) hiiiiiim" After that she started to cry harder.

I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Is he strong?" She nodded even though her head was between her knees. "Has fought them before?" She nodded again. "Two of times?" Another nod. "Then I'm sure he can take them a third time." She looked up at me and smiled.

There was a loud noise then lots of screams and yells. Arya and I both ran towards the source of the noise, near the entrance of Carvahall.

"What's going on?" I bellowed. The scene was wicked but the man that everyone was holding on to stop him from moving stopped struggling at the sound of my voice and the sight of Arya.

He was dressed in a black cloak and didn't have a face. "Arya!" He yelled. His voice was familiar. "Arya where's Roran?" I looked at Arya who had stopped crying and was walking towards Gertrude who was holding baby Roran.

"Thank you." She said to Gertrude before taking the child from her hands and turn around to face the man in the cloak. And slowly she walked towards him with a smile on her face.

_**Arya**_

The past few days have been very boring. Roran has a rash and is very sick I've tried to heal him but if I use too strong magic he may die. If I use too light it won't work. And if I use medium he might go into shock from having so much energy when he just had none. So Gertrude is going to take care of him. So I just sit and watch the sky. I tried to scry Eragon but it didn't work. I've tried scrying him a few times. When it finally did work I found out that he was coming here!

His cousin is nice. Most people in Carvahall are. Except Sloan God he's an ass!

I've been here for a month now and Eragon has finally come for me. I have Roran in one hand and the other is getting ready to grab the cloaked man's wrist and look at it.

When I was right close to him he whispered "Arya it's me, please." I smiled and grabbed his wrist from someone's hands pulling up sleeve and looking at his shoulder.

It had the yawe. "I know. Thank you so much. Argetlam." I smiled. "Let him go. He is a member of the Varden, Du Weldon Varden he is in a clan with the dwarves, and he is my love and Roran's father." The people made no sign that they were going to let go.

"Tell them who I am Arya. I deserve what ever I get. I have to face them. Then tell them that I love them." I made a shocked face and gulped.

"This man once belonged here. He left you to go fight the ra'zac, to go fulfill his destiny, to avenge the man that was like a father to him, when the other man that treated him like a son that helped him on his way died he truly felt as though he was lost. But then he found me, and the Varden and last but not least his brother. Actually that is least his brother wasn't that good. He joined Galbatorix. He's a dragon rider, just like Brom was and just like Eragon is." Many people gasped. A few people let go of Eragon. I looked at him. "Show yourself my love." He had one free hand he un-did the spell that was making his face black, and pulled the hood down. The few people that were still hanging on to him let go and he fell the ground.

Roran started to cry . I kneeled down to Eragon and handed him over. "Hello my sweet, sweet son." He smiled at the baby. Roran stopped crying and smiled.

Eragon stood up with Roran still in his arms. He helped me up then looked around. "Is it true?" Roran was the first one to talk.

Eragon spun around quickly. He looked as though he was going to cry. "Yes dear cousin, I am a member of the Varden a member of a dwarven clan and a member of the Elven army in Du Weldon Varden. I do have a brother. My father is dead. Though he was a bloody bastard. My mother is imprisoned by Galbatorix. Oh Arya I forgot to mention that to you. And yes I am indeed a dragon rider. Speaking of which I have no clue were Saphira is." I laughed she was hiding behind a house. I wonder if I was the first to notice.

"She's over there honey" I said pointing. She came out of her hiding spot and flew towards us. She landed right beside Eragon which caused Roran to laugh quite hard. Saphira smiled and looked over at me. She started walking towards me. "Hello Saphira long time no see." I said patting her muzzle. She nudged me and then turned to Eragon.

"Arya, I told Jeod I'd bring you to see him when I got you. Shall we leave?" I nodded then turned to Roran.

"Roran will you come to the Varden please? I know Eragon wants you to come please?" I stared into Roran's eyes.

"Will I be able to visit Carvahall and can Katrina come?"

"Yea, she can come." I smiled at Katrina.

"Okay." Roran said

"Oh and I'm sorry I lied about Roran's father being an elf." I stopped smiling.

"Thanks for naming him after me." He said grinning.

"Come on." Eragon said.

I ran over to Saphira. "You won't need anything. We will provide you with everything at the Varden for free. Just leave it here your gonna come back anyways."

Roran shrugged and took Katrina's hand. They got on Saphira with me and Eragon and we took off towards Teirm.

**The End!!**

A/N-You know what I found weird, Eragon saved Arya's life and she still doesn't love him!! How lame is that she's so mean!

My predictions for book three inheritances.

1 The new dwarf king will be Orik  
2 The Varden will get the green egg (some way or another)  
3 The green dragon egg will hatch for Arya  
4 Eragon kills Galbatorix  
5 Brom is Eragon's real Father  
6 Saphira will mate with the green dragon  
7 Eragon will fall in love with Arya  
8 Eragon will find the name of the ancient language  
9 Oromis and Glaedr will die  
10 Orik will get a egg from Arya and Eragon  
11 They will add Dwarfs to the Blood-oath

Please tell me what you think will happen R&R


	6. Story 4

**Story 4**

"We can't keep her Eragon! She'll be too vulnerable. They could kill her in an instant; it's no life for a baby." Eragon and his love sat at a camp fire on the warm ground of the Burning Plains.

"Well what are we going to do Arya?"

"Put her in a basket of some kind and send her up the Jiet River."

"Arya…"

"We'll keep protections on her. She'll be safe. Don't worry Eragon, someone good will find."

Eragon nodded in agreement and he and his love took the tin box off of Arya's saddle (that's how Arya had been carrying her around for the past week) and put blankets in it. Then they both put spells and charms on it to keep it afloat.

Then carefully Eragon placed the sleeping infant in and put a charm on her to keep her asleep until people found her and took her out of the box.

Eragon was about to send her down the river when Arya stopped him and put a locket in the box. "I have a piece of Saphira's scale and a note telling the people that find her to give it to her. It's the locket you gave me, is that alright?"

"It's perfect. Now put it in."

Arya nodded and set the silver locket and chain down in the bow next to the sleeping baby whispering "Good-bye my sweet." Then she started to sing. _"Sing your song sweet music man, cuz I won't be there to hold your hand like I used to, I'm through with you. You're a hell of a singer and a powerful man, but you surround yourself with who demand so little of you. You touched my soul with your beautiful song, you even had me singing along right with you, you said 'I need you', then you changed the words and added harmony, and you sang the song you had written for me to someone new. Nobody sings a love song quite like you do! Nobody else can make me sing along, nobody else can me feel that things are right when I know they're wrong. Nobody sings a love song like you do."_

Eragon held Arya in his arms as they stood watching the basket with their daughter in it, floating down the Jiet River.

**A day later, Leona Lake**

Roran sat with Horst and his sons and Katrina at the southern end of Lake Leona where the Jiet river ends.

"Maybe we should just go back to Carvahall, it's no use." Albreich said looking up at his father.

"Roran, what do you think?"

"I forget why we even cam out here."

"We came to lead the ra'zac away, but ever since last night they flew south towards a place called the Burning Plains and haven't returned."

"Yes, then maybe it is time to-" Roran stopped mid sentence when reflection of the moon off something in the water. _A box? _He said to himself.

"Roran?" Horst said looking at the man sitting next to him.

Roran made no sign that he heard. Instead he stood up and took off his shoes jumping into the water.

Roran swam to the box which was only a few feet from shore and pulled into shore.

The men stared at him. Katrina on the other hand was staring at the box. Roran opened it up and gasped.

"A baby!" Katrina shrieked.

"There's a note." Horst said.

Katrina picked the babe up and cradled it. Roran on the other hand took the letter. "Her name is Selena and she was born a week ago."

"Roran, we're keeping her." Katrina said sternly.

Roran smiled at her thinking _this is going to be fun_...

_**15 years later**_

"Selena, can you take this to Horst." Katrina handed her fifteen year old daughter handing her a bottle of wine.

"Why?" She said with a mischievous look. "Is it for my surprise party! You know the one for my sixteenth birthday when I become all grown up."

"Oh yes my sweet baby has finally grown up, but can you act grown up I wonder?"

"Of course not." Selena gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and started up the leading to her godfather's house, Horst. Her best friend Claudia also lived there. She was Horst and Elaine's youngest child she was a year older than her.

When she got up to the house she walked in without knocking but saying "Knock, Knock," as she walked in.

"Selena is that you?" Elaine called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mum told me to drop off this bottle of wine. I'm guessing it's for my surprise party." Selena pushed her light brown hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe." Elaine took the bottle and tapped Selena's nose. "Now run along, Claudia is in town. You should go to her."

Selena nodded and left the house.

She walked into town and decided to drop in on her father in his shop. He sold wheat and other grains.

"Hey Daddy." Selena said walking into the empty store.

"Ah, look who it is. My daughter who will be sixteen tomorrow." Roran hugged his daughter and then gave her a peck on the cheek. "Did ur Mum tell yah that me and 'er are going to Teirm for a few weeks, so you'll have the house all to yourself."

"Why you goin' to the big cities?"

"Because I am a merchant and there are people down there willing to buy a lot."

"So how many weeks we talkin' ear'?"

"Three, four at the most."

"Awesome!" Selena squealed. "You know the merchants will be in town next week."

"Yes, they will."

"And thank god mother taught me 'ow to read! Now I can buy some books."

"Where you gettin' your money from?"

"I've been saving up over the years."

"I see."

"So when you leavin'?"

"Tomorrow."

"On my birthday!"

"We'll be gone in the evening. Baby don't worry." Roran gave his daughter another kiss on the forehead.

Then Selena started to sing "_sing your song sweet music man, cuz I won't be there to hold your hand like I used to…I through with you." _

Selena left her fathers shop and went and found her best friend Claudia. "Hey Claude!" She yelled running up to her friend.

"Hey my father is going to Teirm with 'ur folks, yeh know that?"

"No I did not." Selena said with a smile. "'Ur Mum, stayin' then?"

"Aye."

"Well aren't we lucky?"

Claudia shook her head and smiled.

_**Two days later**_

_Mean while in Uru'bean King Galbatorix has found that Eragon had a child and has ordered for all know half elves to be killed. _

_Three days passed and no sign of a body that had the blood of royalty and a rider combined. He thought and thought finally deciding to scry the child, he saw a teenager with white around. She looked like Eragon but had the eyes of Arya. He does not know where she is and knows he will not be able to find her like this. Then he notices something. Her locket, he recognized it. It had the yawe on it. Also a bright blue stone…no not stone. Chipping from…a scale a dragon scale. _

"_Find the girl with the dragon scale locket!" He ordered. And so began the search of the young beautiful brown haired girl._

_**Aberon**_

Arya and Eragon have not seen each other for over thirteen years. Upon her mother's death Arya was forced into being the queen of the elves.

Every law old king Galbatorix ever passed was told to Eragon, now when the one about all half elves being killed he felt a sudden fear for his daughter. When three days passed and he heard that all the half elves had been killed Eragon grieved for his daughter.

It wasn't until the next day he heard the new order to _"Find the girl with the dragon scale locket!" _Now when he heard this he sent a message to Arya straight away and began his search for his daughter.

_**Two Weeks later-Back in Carvahall**_

It was three in the afternoon when the soldiers came to town. They knocked on the door of Selena's lonely house and chained her wrists together and kept saying stuff like "It's Rider Eragon's child," and "She has the dragon scale locket."

Selena was dragged away. "Hey! What crime has she committed?" Elaine called.

One of the soldiers stopped and turned to the Elaine. "The new law states that all half elf citizens to be killed. Not only is this girl a half elf but she possesses the locket with a dragon scale, she is also the daughter of a man who is mortal enemies with King Galbatorix, and he has attempted to murder King Galbatorix. He killed many of King Galbatorix's men."

"What is her real father's name?"

"My real father!" Selena called. "What do you mean my _real _father?"

"Her real fathers name is Eragon Shadeslayer he used to live here."

"The only Eragon's that have ever lived here was Eragon Garrowsson."

"That's the one." The soldier said with a wicked smile.

"What, how can that be?"

"We are leaving; oh do you know where Roran Garrowsson is?"

Elaine stared at the man viscously. The Soldier grabbed her arm and put his face up to hers. "I said where Roran Garrowsson is?"

"It Teirm with his wife and my husband." She was thrown to the ground and then the soldier walked away.

"Throw her in the carriage." He said. The soldiers that had Selena opened the door the barred carriage and threw her roughly into the carriage.

_**Eragon **_

Eragon was soaring over Woodark Lake towards Teirm; he was going to old friend Jeod Longshanks. Eragon had contacted Arya for the first time in the last thirteen years. He told her to meet him in Teirm. She agreed and left right away.

Eragon landed in The Spine and jumped off Saphira. He was only a few hours away from Teirm and decided t walk.

When he arrived at Jeod's house he found Arya was already there.

"Eragon!" She called out giving him a hug.

Eragon went to kiss her but she pulled away pretending she never noticed.

"So why are you here?" Jeod said from his desk.

"Jeod you are the only one that knows about our daughter, and as you most likely know there is a new saying all half elves living among the Empire will be killed. Now three days after that law was passed Galbatorix ordered his men to go and find the girl with the dragon scale locket. We are going to try and find our daughter and save her, before she's killed."

"And how do you know she is not already dead?"

"Because when went sent her down the Jiet river we put spells on her and I feel that those spells haven't been broken." Eragon replied.

Arya was about to talk when there was a scream from outside. Eragon was the first one out of the house.

_**Roran**_

They grabbed him out of no where. The only thing he could remember before being knocked out was Katrina screaming and he thought he saw Eragon run towards him, _no that couldn't be right… _

When he woke up he was in a house…no not a house but a carriage with his daughter beside him crying.

"Selena?" He asked her.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed grabbing hold of him.

Roran winced as his head throbbed. He pulled himself up and looked around. It was only him, Selena and a girl who was still unconscious. She was on the floor of the carriage. Roran stood up and pulled the girl onto the bench, then he gasped and stepped away.

"Her ears…" He almost whispered.

"Yeah, she's an elf."

Roran looked at his daughter. 'Why are we here?"

"Because I'm a half elf, not only that but I am the daughter of Eragon Shadeslayer and Queen Arya, Queen of the elves."

"Eragon Shadeslayer?"

Selena nodded "Formally know as Eragon Garrowsson."

Roran looked at his daughter. "Baby I am so sorry."

"It's alright; apparently they put me in a box and threw me into the river."

"That is not how it happened." A shaky voice said.

Selena looked at the elf. "Pardon?"

"Your parents loved you very much, but they had the ra'zac on their tails, Eragon had killed their leader, who killed his uncle, and a man named Brom, and many other people he loved."

"Brom's dead?" Roran asked.

"Yeah, he died two months after Eragon set out." The elf sat up. "Who are you, and why are we here?"

"I'm Roran Garrowsson, this is my daughter Selena Garrowsson and I have no idea why we are here."

"Well I'm here because of this stupid locket that I've had since I was just little, and because I'm a half elf, and because I'm the daughter of a man who is Galbatorix's mortal enemy." Roran gave Selena a threatening look.

"You are Eragon's cousin right?" the elf looked at Roran.

"Yeah."

"What? So you're like my cousin?" Selena bellowed.

"Yeah I guess so."

Selena slumped down on the bench and started to sob. Roran put an arm around her in a comforting way.

"This is all so confusing!" She screamed.

Then out of no where the carriage began to shake, and then there were big blue claws breaking through. Then it felt like they were rising up. Roran grabbed hold of Selena and scuttled to the corner.

The elf on the other hand stood steady. She walked over the window and said "Brisingr." fire shot out of her hand and the bars on the window were blown up.

She pulled her self up and climb out the window onto the roof.

_**Eragon**_

_I should have never made her come! _Eragon thought as he chased after the soldiers that had taken Arya.

When he finally caught up with the carriage he dove down and picked it up then Saphira flew in high speed as fast as she could up and over the mountains. They were soaring over Woodark River when Arya comes up on the roof of the carriage.

"Eragon, Selena and Roran are in the carriage. Roran has been raising her!" She exclaimed climbing on Saphira.

"Our daughter is in the carriage?"

"Yeah, except she's not ours, not any more, she's Roran's now." Eragon put an arm around Arya.

"It's going to be alright." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

When they were finally in Surda they had been flying for almost two days no-stop. Arya had taken some food down to Selena and Roran without a word.

Saphira set the carriage gently down beside the building that Nasuada lived in.

Eragon jumped off Saphira and ran to the carriage. He pulled it open and stared at the girl and man huddled in the corner. The man looked up at him "Eragon!" He exclaimed jumping up.

Eragon smiled at his cousin and his… his daughter who sat on the bench yes wide.

"Hello." Eragon gave his best smile.

"Eragon! You ass!" a voice Eragon knew was Nasuada yelled.

"Well hello to you too Nasuada."

"You left without informing me! And Orik said you left to find your daughter? What daughter? Since when did you ever have a daughter?"

"He's had a daughter sixteen years." Selena stood up and walked out of the carriage closely followed by Roran who gave Eragon a playful punch on the arm.

Eragon smiled and said "You don't want me punching you back trust me."

"You really should." Arya said coming up behind Eragon.

"Queen Arya." Nasuada said with a bow.

"Hello old friend." Arya smiled broadly at Nasuada who smiled back.

"Que..queen Arya? As in my mother Queen Arya?" Selena said.

Arya turned to the girl. "Yes." She smiled and hugged Selena and bowed to Roran, he bowed back.

"I've missed you," Eragon said.

"You know that we have to go back home right?"

"Maybe I should come." Eragon said.

"Maybe." Roran smiled and gave Eragon a half hug "Maybe…"

**The End **

A/N: Longest One shot story I've ever written…


	7. Story 5

Story 5

**Story 5**

So here's the thing, The _Dragon Wing_ (Boat that Carvahall is on.) makes it to the Varden. The war in the Burning Plains doesn't happen for awhile. Jeod never tells Roran and the rest of Carvahall of Eragon. But he knows their real names.

**Okay? Now ON WITH THE SHAOW…STORY!**

**XXXXXXX**

Jeod, Roran and the rest of Carvahall yelled in triumph as the _Dragon Wing _sailed into Surda. Over the next week the large group walks to Aberon. Jeod and Roran leading the way.

"Halt!" A guard says at the gates of Aberon. "Who are you? What is your reason for being here?"

Roran looked at the symbol on his armor. He was one of king Orrin's knights. He looks at Jeod who nods and steps forward. "I am Jeod Longshanks; this is my…partner, Roran Garrowsson, and the people of Carvahall. We are on account that King Galbatorix ahs destroyed our city. We are fleeing from the burnt wreckage of Carvahall."

The guard nods and lets them pass. "Now what?" Roran asks.

Jeod turns to the guard. "Excuse me sir, do you know where I may find Lady Nasuada." The guard squints and whispers something to his partner. The other guard looks at Jeod. I will tell her that there is someone that wishes to speak with her. Who may I say wants to speak with her?"

Jeod smiles at Roran. "Tell her an old friend of Brom's, Jeod and Roran. If she doesn't know who Roran is mention the name Garrowsson, if you tell her that she might come out here herself."

Roran looks at Jeod confused as the guard nods and walks off. "An old friend of Brom's? And what's so important about my name."

"She will explain why your name is so important and yes I am old friend of Brom's. He was one of the people who began the Varden, and he killed the last foresworn."

"Brom. You mean Brom the story teller?" Horst and his sons start to laugh.

"You may laugh, but you will see he is very honored around her. So are Garrowsson's."

Before Roran could ask again a girl with colored skin ran up to them. "Ma'am, you should not be out here not after this mornings affairs!" A young maid girl was saying running behind her.

Nasuada smiles at Jeod. "Oh pish-posh Farica." She said bowing to Jeod who bowed back. "I am very happy that you have finally come Jeod. Did you here what has happened to Brom?"

"Yes your father sent me a letter. May he rest in peace."

"Yes may he. At least he saved Eragon in the process, he was very brave giving his life up for him. Though who wouldn't. Eragon is the Varden…is Alagaesia's only chance of survival against Galbatorix."

Roran looks at Jeod very confused. _Eragon? Could it be the same Eragon? _

"Speaking about Eragon. How is he? Has his progress gotten any better?"

"Oh yes. He is a professional swordsman now. He can even come close to defeating Arya. If someone was to tell me he used to be a farm boy, and I did not know already, I don't think I would believe it."

"Jeod could you please explain to me what is going on?" Roran exclaims finally letting his frustration get the best of him.

Jeod smiles. "Lady Nasuada this is Roran Garrowsson," Nasuada's eyes widened and she took Roran's hand and shook it then afterwards she bows to him.

"It is an honor to meet Eragon's cousin." She says.

"Eragon? Why is he so big in the Varden?" Birgit asks.

Nasuada opens her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Nasuada!" A woman yelled running up to Nasuada.

"Arya. This is Jeod Longshanks and Roran Garrowsson."

"It's good to see you again Jeod, and it is an honor to meet finally meet Eragon's cousin. He's been worried sick about you, I had to convince him to go to Du Weldenvarden instead of Carvahall."

"Arya is something wrong?" Nasuada asks.

"When did you send the messenger to retrieve Eragon?"

"This morning; why?"

"Because he returned a few moments ago." Nasuada scrunched her eyebrows.

"He's here already?"

"Yes. He and Saphira are-"

"Nasuada!" An all too familiar voice calls.

Nasuada turns. "Eragon." She says walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "It is so good to see you. I am glad to see you. Did you already get my message?"

"No, I just…I heard about Galbatorix's army and I thought you might need reinforcement."

"I never would have thought one man was reinforcement." Arya calls from where she stood by Roran.

Eragon looks up and smiles at her not noticing Carvahall. "And you…you left…without telling me."

"Yeah, I guess I did. It's good to see you're alright." Eragon bowed his head to her and she returned with a nod.

Roran stood silently glaring at his cousin. It was when Arya looked at him that Eragon spotted him and the rest of Carvahall and his mouth fell open. "Roran."

Everyone was silent as Eragon walked slowly towards his cousin, a dwarf at his heel. When he got there he raised his chin ready for the blow tat he saw coming. He deserved it after all. But when it happened he did not expect Orik to jump out like he did bearing his axe.

"How dare you!" He exclaimed and Roran jumped back.

"Orik, stop. Really, I deserved that." The dwarf gave Roran a cold look and turned to Eragon.

"I am sorry Shadeslayer."

"It's alright. Can you remove Saphira's saddle and our bags?"

"Yes. I can do that. If I can climb upon her."

"She'll let you on."

"It would be an honor to be on Saphira without you."

"Really? Well Brom rode a few times well I was unconscious." The dwarf laughs and walks off.

"Your horse must be really important or that dwarf is in love with you." Roran says.

"Saphira is not my horse." Eragon says with a smile.

"Then what is she?" Eragon looks at Nasuada who had a surprised look on her face.

"Longshanks, you never told them the most important part about Eragon's helpfulness to the Varden?"

"I never mentioned anything about Eragon."

"Roran have you heard the rumors about the new Dragon rider?" Eragon asks and Roran only nods. "And do you remember the blue stone I tried to sell to Sloan?" Roran clenches his fists and nods again. "Well that stone it was an egg; a dragon egg. And that dragon egg hatched for me."

"You? A dragon rider?" Roran spits out and then starts to laugh along with the rest of Carvahall.

Eragon smiles as does Nasuada and Arya. Then _thud…thud…thud._ Everyone stops laughing as a Sapphire dragon lands in front of them and nuzzles Eragon's back.

"Believe me now?" He says crossing his arms across his chest. Roran nods and Eragon laughs. _Finally, _he thinks to himself, _finally I am reunited with my cousin…with my brother._

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay …this one was almost as boring as the actual one, sorry for that!


	8. Story 6

So the ra'zac did not attack Carvahall…YET

So the ra'zac did not attack Carvahall…YET.. dum dum duuuum!!

Xxx

Arya sat awkwardly in the tavern in the small town drinking water. She glanced over her shoulder several times looking for the man she was seeking out. As he walked in – a piece of clothe wrapped securely around his hand -- Arya stand up and touches his forearm. He smiles warily and she smiles back pulling his cloak a little loosely over his ears to cover their pointed tops.

_The men in the tavern are suspicious of us. Including Roran. _He glanced past her at the bar.

She looks too, only to see three men staring at them. The first man was young, brawny and blonde and the man next to him could only be his younger brother, He was thinner than his brother and had brown hair. The last man looked an awful lot like the Dragon Rider that was gripping her hand; he looked a lot like her betrothed. Her Eragon.

She shivered at his icy glare and looked back at Eragon placing her forehead on his. _Ignore them, we shall be on our way soon enough. _Saphira's voice sounded. She was quite a distance away and Arya knew that that pained Eragon greatly.

"I missed you." Arya said pulling Eragon into an embrace. "Like you'd never know." She whispered in his ear pressing her swelling stomach closer to him.

Eragon laughed heartily and Arya could feel the men's stare once again. "I've been gone an hour."

"What an hour it was." She complained.

Eragon went up to the bar and waited to be served. "What shall I do with you when we arrive back at the Varden and I'm on duty?"

"I shall sleep all day and await your return."

"I am almost glad that you showed no affections for me during the battles in Farthen Dur and on the Burning Plains. You would have been distracted with your constant worrying."

"You can blame yourself for my spur of emotions." She snapped.

"Can I now?" He smirked.

"You sure can, I blame it all on the pregnancy."

"Don't blame our child!" Eragon said laughing.

"I don't," she said and then leaned in lower her breathe she said, "I blame you for not waiting."

He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "What can I get yah?" The tavern owner said.

"Raspberry mead please, and you wouldn't happen to have a vacant room would you?"

As he turned around he nodded. "Only one and it's rather expensive." Eragon looked at Arya.

_Nasuada had given us enough to fund our stay._ Arya confirmed.

"It is alright we have little to spare but we must take it; for I wouldn't like to sleep upon the ground this night." The man shook his head.

"Aright then."

"Thanks, Morn." Eragon said freezing at his mistake of using the man's name. Fortunately the man did not notice but unfortunately Roran and his friends did.

"We don't take kind to strangers in our town. Especially ones that can afford expensive rooms and mead." Roran said stepping in front of Eragon who pulled his cloak farther down his face.

The bar went Quiet and Arya took hold of Eragon's hand taking steps closer to him. Eragon slowly hid her behind him. "We are only looking for a place to stay, we shall be gone by tomorrow." Arya said.

_That's a lie; Galbatorix's men won't be here for another two days! _Eragon exclaimed.

_I'm well aware of that, but we can't tell them that we are staying that long._

"You'd better be." He mumbled.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The blonde man asked.

_Yes, he does he was one of my best friends growing up his name is Albriech. _Arya placed a hand sympathetically on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't think you have."

"I could have sworn…"

"Here's the keys." Morn, the tavern owner, Morn, said from behind.

Eragon turned. "Thank you." He gave his money and together they went upstairs Roran and the brother's staring after him.

X X X X

The next morning Eragon woke up to find Arya staring wearily out the window. Her black hair pushed carelessly behind her now rounded ears.

"Can you teach me the words so I too appear human?"

She turns to him. "They will recognize you." She says simply muttering a spell turning her back to her original state. "I want to be Elvin; it will make them less keen to kill me if my hood were to fall." She smirks and wraps her arms around Eragon's waist rest her head on his chest. He returned the embrace placing his chin on her head.

"You should wear your hair down and cover your ears, and I shall change my face to make it a little more Elvin so I am less likely to be recognized."

"Alright here let me do it. Sit." Eragon sat on a chair and Arya started to change his face.

_Eragon! _Saphira's panic stricken voice sounded.

_What is it? What's wrong? _Eragon said trying to hide his alarm from Arya.

_His soldiers they are half a day away, they shall be here by mid-day if they do not stop. And Murtagh and Thorn lead them._

"It seems that our guests are arriving earlier than expected." Eragon said as Arya finished. He looked in the mirror to find his once brown eyes a deep jade green and his short brown hair became long and thick enough to cover his ears, and it was raven, like Arya's. His eyes slanted upwards and his ears came to more of a point. He was more beautiful and defiantly more elf-like. Though still recognizable, he had a story planned out.

"And what of Murtagh?"

"He and Thorn are in lead."

Arya bowed her head. "We shall fight for the Varden." She said in and undertone.

"No, I shall fight for the Varden, and Carvahall. You shall cast spells and cast enchanted arrows at the men." Arya nodded.

"It can still be called fighting." She defended herself.

"We better leave." Eragon said after a moment.

She nodded pulling her hair over her ears. Eragon did the same and they picked their bags and departed the room.

As they walked down to the pub part of the tavern Eragon was not surprised to find Roran, Albriech and Baldor, also accompanied by Horst, sitting, most likely waiting for them. Arya stepped down from the stairs and glanced at Eragon who smiled. She smiled back wincing as the baby kicked.

"I swear if this kid end up being like its father, its grandfather, and its second cousin, then we have one hell of a soldier on our hands." Arya said.

"And if it's anything like its mother and grandmother than we have one hell of a beauty on our hands, not to mention the sneakiness." Arya snickered.

"Yes because I can be so sneaky." She taunted as they left the tavern. A few moments later Eragon heard Roran and the others following.

_Eragon Murtagh and Thorn have flown ahead and will be there in a few moments. _

"Blast it!" Eragon swore.

"What?"

"Murtagh and Thorn are going to be here in moments."

"No, ugh I wish he would just drop dead, him and his stupid king too."

"Well if Galbatorix were to drop dead our job would be much easier wouldn't it." At that moment horns could be heard and Roran and Horst and his sons went whipping around another corner towards the horns. As did Eragon.

Arya followed and then went on the deck of a shoemakers shop and took out a bow and strung it. "What are you doing?" Roran demanded of Eragon. "Did you come here to watch us while your army closed in on us?"

"It is not what you think." Eragon said.

"Who are you anyways? I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before."

"Eragon!" Arya screamed and Roran's eyes widened. Not only from the name but from the blue dragon descending to the ground.

"What is that beast?" Horst demanded.

"She's a dragon. No beast." Eragon said.

A scream was heard from where Arya stood. "Her ears!" Elain screeched.

Arya didn't even attempt to make up for her mistake by recovering her ear that now had hair behind it.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered causing Eragon to smirk.

"They are elves!" A man shouted and Eragon shook his head. They didn't have time for this he could hear the flapping of winds on the distance and he gripped the pommel of his sword.

Then more screams and people ran as the red dragon landed gracefully in front of Eragon. "Why hello brother." He said innocently.

"I knew you were planning to take our city!" Roran shouted at Eragon who ignored his cousin, instead he gave Murtagh an icy look.

"I'm not your brother."

"Our blood says different." HE grabbed the pommel of Zar'roc as well. "You look different. More like an elf than I remember. Your hair has changed color and your eyes." He observed.

"And you look just the same, evil and ugly!" Arya said from behind her arrow still directed at Murtagh's head.

"Arya-drottingu." Murtagh said in a taunting voice as he bowed. "I wish you have told me you were a princess earlier, I would have paid my respects then."

"I am no princess."

"Ah yes you demoted yourself to ambassador of the Varden because you hated your mother." Arya pulled the bow harder and Murtagh laughed. "She must be so disappointed in you for bearing a human's child, much less when you're not married."

"I am no human!" Eragon demanded.

"You were born human and you spent over sixteen years of your life human, just because you spent a few months with the cowereds that hide in the bush does not mean you are not human. This town itself is proof." He looked around and smiled wickedly at Roran.

"You!" He said pointed at Roran. "You are Roran Son of Garrow, tell me your cousin Eragon Son of None, as he was called at the time, he was human was he not?"

Roran narrowed his eyes. "Yes, what else would he be?"

Murtagh ignored the question and turned back to Eragon. "Well brother there you have it, you are human now run back to the Varden and tell Nasuada that it has been confirmed."

"What had been confirmed?" Arya demanded.

"That Eragon Shadeslayer, Son of None! Shur'tugal among the elves, Agetlam! The only one that can defeat King Galbatorix! Is nothing but a seventeen year old farm boy that found a pretty stone in the forest and then ran off with the town story teller to become a heroin. To be known, all he wanted was to be king."

At these words Eragon pulls his sword –ignoring Carvahall's outbursts -- from its sheath. "Arya stop the spell you need energy." He said not taking his eyes off Murtagh.

"Letta!" Arya cried causing Eragon to go back to normal.

Carvahall gasped. Eragon raised his sword waiting fro Murtagh to accept the challenge.

"We are Dragon Riders, why fight on ground?" He said.

_Saphira, this is between him and I, stay, out_

"Me and you. We keep them out of it." Murtagh nodded at the advance and pulled Zar'roc out of its sheath.

"I see you've gotten a new sword." Murtagh said as calmly.

"Seeing as you stole mine and now insist on killing me with it."

"But I did not steal it from you, it was mine by the right of birth, my inheritance as the elder brother and if I should die it will be rightfully yours."

"I will never lay my hands on that sword again." Eragon spat.

Murtagh raised his sword as did Eragon. "Stop!" Roran hollered. "I will not allow you to disrupt my city with a battle, and you can not just bring your beast here and expect us to believe that you are dragon riders!" at the beast both Saphira and Thorn snorted flames coming from their noses.

"I suggest you stay out of this cousin." Murtagh spat. That was too far and both Arya and Saphira knew it.

Eragon swung at Murtagh – who was looking at Roran-- and managed to knock him over. Then he stepped on his chest his blade at Murtagh's throat.

"If you ever speak to _my _cousin, no if you ever speak to any of my family, including Arya and Nasuada, I will pin you to the ground with arrows and allow Saphira to bat you with her tail and then eat you slowly. Do you understand."

"Perfectly… brother!" Murtagh threw Eragon off him and their battle began. Saphira continued to growl at Thorn.

Arya was crying five minutes into it. She eventually lowered her bow and sobbed into her hands not wanting to watch Eragon and his brother fight.

Ten minutes into the fight Eragon had the top hand. He had managed to stab Murtagh in the hip and had slashed his forehead causing blood to falter his eyesight. Not that Eragon had gone uninjured. He was unable to use his left hand. He had a slash two inches deep on his palm and one three inches deep on his cheek.

Eventually he fought off Murtagh and he and Thorn fled leading the army away. Saphira sprang up and blew fire into the clouds. Eragon dropped his sword and turned to face Arya who ran for him with open arms.

She healed his two scratches then embraced him. "I never want you to have a one on one battle with him again."

"This is the third battle." He claimed pulling her closer.

Roran cleared his throat and Arya kissed him on the cheek and then climbed upon Saphira.

Eragon stared at Roran. "Dragon Rider?" He mumbled to himself and Eragon laughed nodding.

"That's why you left, because you're a Dragon Rider."

"Yes Roran that is why I have left."

They stared at each other for another moment the on-lookers stood motionlessly. "Oh blast it!" Roran exclaimed running up to Eragon and engulfing him in a brotherly hug.

And that was when Eragon knew all sins were forgiven and he and his real brother were finally reunited and family once more.

XXXX

I always end these with a cheesy line…anyway what do you think? I JUST STARTED BRISINGR!! IT IS SO GOOD!! CONGRATS KATRINA AND RORAN!! YAY!! What do you think of the book??

PLEASE REVIEW!!

--CAYLYN!!


	9. Story 7

So this is set after the events of Brisingr, but it's like four years later, and the war still going on, and Roran and Carvahall are still in… Carvahall. But Oromis and Gleadr haven't died.

XXX

"Roran!" A voice called. I sat up in bed immediately recognizing the voice as Elain's; it was worried and scared.

"Roran! Come quick!" I got up and ran downstairs.

Elain stood with a concerned face. "What's wrong?" I asked looking over her. She didn't look injured. Was she having the baby?

"Outside, the soldiers, there here again."

"Are the ra'zac back?" I asked grabbing my hammer. "Did they bring Katrina?" I paused to look at her as she shook her head solemnly.

"They're not here, but an army, at least seventy men."

I paled. "Stay inside." She nodded and I left the house.

From the hill that Horst's house stood on I could see the army, yes there was about seventy men, all on horses. They were led by a single man with dark hair. He held a sword that had a red blade.

"Roran!" Loring called. I ran to him. He stood with Horst and Birgit in the front of the crowd.

All the men stood in front of the Carvahall citizens, telling their wives and children to go inside.

The army stopped in front of us and the dark haired man smirked sheathing his blade. "If you think that we are going to put our weapons away you are highly mistaken." Birgit screamed.

HE laughed darkly. "I did not come here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Horst asked.

The man laughed again. "I am baiting my brother. When he finds out that I have put his entire family in danger he will come running like that stupid hero he is."

"He is not your brother!" I noticed a girl that was being held my two of the men in the army.

She had black hair that was tied up in the back, held my a leather strip. A sword sheath swung at her hip loosely, and a broken bow was slung on her back. Then I saw it. Her ears, they were pointed, she was an elf.

"Sh, momma, sh." A little girl at her feet whispered. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. Her ears were not pointed and her hair was ragged and messy.

"Our blood says different." The man spat at her, ignoring the girl's whisper.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked stepping forward. When the army became alert I put my hammer in my belt and held up my hands.

The man looked over me and started to laugh. "Hail this courageous man, men, for he is Roran Garrowson, my cousin." HE laughed harder and the men laughed along with him.

"Your cousin?" Birgit asked.

"He is not your cousin." The elf yelled.

The man turned to her. "He is Eragon's cousin through Selena, and since she is my mother as well, it makes him my cousin." He said.

"How dare you even utter his name! You have no right!" She screamed back at him.

"Eragon?" I asked.

The man turned to me again. "I am Murtagh Morzonson, my mother was Selena, your aunt, that makes you and Eragon my family."

"Eragon is fighting for Galbatorix then?" Loring said. "Can't say I'm not surprised, he always was a coward."

The elf yelled at him in a different language. "Eragon will never fight for Galbatorix! HE is one of Varden, the elves and the dwarves, but never will he fight for Galbatorix!"

Murtagh laughed. "Why do you stand up for him. HE is the reason you are here."

"That is exactly right, if it weren't for him I'd be dead now." That seemed to get on Murtagh's last nerve. His eye twitched and he walked briskly to the elf.

"It was I that saved you and that cowardly boy from Gil'ead!" He hollered at her.

"Yes and that was when you were a good man, when you were faithful to Eragon, even though you never knew what your blood said. When you loved him as a brother even though you thought you shared different blood. And now that you find that you share half of the same blood as him you plot to kill him! What kind of man are you!"

"He's one bound to Galbatorix." A voice said. I looked to see Eragon standing with a blade that was blue. He no longer looked like the boy that I had grown up with. He was a man, or an elf. His features were handsome and his ears were in points. No, this was not an Eragon I knew.

"Eragon!" The elf screamed. "You idiot! You took that bait!" She hung her head.

"I wasn't about to let this man kill my family." He said.

"Where is Saphira?" Murtagh asks taking his sword out.

"Where is Thorn?"

Murtagh smirked. "In hiding."

"As is Saphira."

"So this is it, the battle we have been waiting for." He glanced at Carvahall. "Though this is not the army I imagined you having. I was hoping you'd bring the Varden along with you."

"Why would I put even more of my family at risk?"

"The Varden is your family now?" Murtagh seemed surprised.

"Yes, but it seems you are smart, you have taken the most precious beings in my life away, and you have held them prisoner."

"Not to mention, I'm about to make these commoners fight." His smirk grew.

"No." Eragon stated simply.

"No? Brother, what ever could you mean?"

"This is between me and you Murtagh, I will not bring Carvahall into this."

"Me and you?" He laughed. "Eragon, my brother, I have nothing against, you I still love you as I once did, this battle is totally between you and my king."

Eragon nodded. "Then so be it, this is a fight for Alagaesia,"

Murtagh shook his head. "No, brother, this fight will determine who has the upper hand in this battle." He smiled evilly. "I kill you, the Varden loses Saphira. They lose everything, for you are the only thing keeping Galbatorix away, you kill me, well then I guess we're tied." He laughed again.

"You couldn't be more wrong!" The elf said smiling.

"Arya." Eragon warned.

"No, love, tell him. I grant you permission to tell him of your teacher."

Murtagh looked at Eragon. "Your teacher? You mean that old bloke Brom? Ha! He is dead, I was there when the ra'zac kill him."

Eragon rose his sword and took a step forward before calming himself once again. "No, Brom may have taught me many of the skills I use now, such as Magic and Swordsmanship, but Arya speaks of the teacher that I was with in Du Weldenvarden."

Murtagh's eyes widen. "Your Elvin teacher? Do tell brother, do tell."

"He was an elf with silver hair, old beyond measure, though the only sign of age was the expression of great compassion and sadness upon his face." The little girl said looking up at her mother.

Everyone stared at her. "That's what dadda used to say when he told me stories of Oromis and Gleadr."

"Oromis and Gleadr? Impossible! They are dead." Murtagh turned to Ergon.

"It seems you have been taught by a dragon rider."

"The very same that taught your king!" The elf, Arya, exclaimed.

"What do you mean it seems that I have been taught by a dragon rider? Even if I had never met Oromis-elda I still would have been taught by a dragon rider. Brom was one."

I gasped along with the rest of Carvahall. Arya turned to us.

They ignored us. "Yes, but how long did that last? Remember my father killed his dragon!"

"And my father killed yours!" Eragon yelled back.

"Your father?" Murtagh asks.

"This is not a conversation I am willing to share with you. We fight now. No magic, no army." He threw his sword to the ground and Murtagh did that same.

"We need swords." Murtagh said.

Loring threw them two.

Then is began. Eragon swung low and Murtagh jumped over it. The battle was long, but Eragon did not give up. He kept fighting, and soon Murtagh began to tire, and Eragon did not, but it seems that Arya did. She was sagging to the ground, her eyes were starting to close.

"Arya! Love! Stop!" Eragon hollered as his sword hit Murtagh's hip. There was a reasurring sound and Murtagh dropped to the ground with a yell of pain. He dropped his sword and Eragoon kicked it away. Finally Arya collapsed.

"Momma!" The little girl screamed.

"Murtagh tell them to release my father." HE put the tip of the sword to his throat.

"You'll kill me anyways."

"No, I don't want to kill you, you are family. And I am not talking about our blood."

Murtagh sighed. "Release the elf and the child." He said.

They took the shackles off an unconscious Arya and the little girl.

"Help her!" She screamed, tears already running down her face.

I immediately went to them and picked the elf up. "Come." Gertrude the the girl.

She looked at Eragon, "Father?" Why was I not surprised, she looked so much like him.

"Go with Gertrude, Selena, she will take good care of you and your mother." She nodded briskly and followed Gerrude off as I hadned the elf to her.

"End this now!" Murtagh shouted.

Eragon shook his head. "Saphira!" He yelled and a worried expression passed over Murtagh's face.

After a full mintute of silence Murtagh started to twicth. "No!" HE yelled. Then he fell to the ground yelling. "Stop! You'll kill him!"

"That's my plan. It will change you enough so you will no longer be bound the your king!" Eragon said. He had a sympathetic look.

"No!" With a final twitch Murtagh passed out.

Eragon sighed sadly. "That was something I did not want to do." He said, then he looked up at the Army. "You have two days before the Varden's army will meet you, they have fourhundred men, I am afraid you will not survive that attack. Now leave this town, and never return."

The men, wierdly enough, took off. Then Eragon knelt down and picked up the fallen man. Turning to us. He looked at me. "When Arya awakes I shall leave."

Then he made his way to Gertrude's. I followed. "You aren't letting him stay are you!" Loring asked me. The rest of Carvahall stared at me.

"He seems to be a good man." I said.

"Yeah, until he betrays us again!" I shook my head and went into Gertrude's house.

"And that was when father stabbed Durza through the heart and he got his name Shadeslayer!" the girl Selena exclaimed.

Gerturde laughed. "It seems Eragon has become a big hero in the last four years." She said to me.

I nodded and went into the where Eragon was. He was stroking the elf'f forehead.

"Hello." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Galbaorix won't give you anymore touble." He said.

"Thank you."

HE was about to reply when the elf started to wake. "Eragon? Love?"

"I'm here Arya, I'm here."

She smiled at him. "Murtagh has been killed?"

"No, love, but Thorn has." She smiled wider.

"That is great. Are we leaving?"

"Yes, love, we must get back. Nasuada has little patients." She nodded.

"Eragon, can I ask a favor of you?' I asked. HE looked up.

"Anything my brother."

"I need to get Katrina, Three years ago the ra'zac took her from us." Eragon frowned.

"I shall take you to Helgrind to retrieve her, but I would not encourage you to get your hopes high. Three years is a long time…"

I nod. "I know."

"Then come with us. Follow me." HE helped Arya up and they wlaked into the kitchen.

"Momma!" Selena screeched running for her mother. Arya hugged her tight then set her down.

"Let us go." She said.

"Thank you Gertrude." Eragon said comign out of another room with Murtagh who was dragging his feet.

"No problem m'boy, I hope we will see you soon." She said and we left the house.

The follwoed Eragon as he stood there. I watched him curiously, he looked to be think ing hard. Then suddenly a blue beast… dragon came from the forest and stopping infront of us. IT was closely followed by three horses, one had an empty saddle. The one in the fron ahd a woman with dark skin, and she was followed by a man.

"My Lady." Eragon bowed, I did the same.

"Eragon, I see that you have let him live." She lookde over Murtagh.

"Did you see Thorn?"

"Yes, he is dead." Murtagh let out a sob and almost fell to the ground.

"He can ride on the horse." She said. Eragon put him on and tied him up.

"Lady Nasuada, I am taking Roran to Helgrind to retrieve his betrothed," I nodded.

"It is an honor to meet you Roran." She bowed her head before turning her horse around. "I shall see you in ten days no matter what!" She pointed at Eragon who nodded.

Then Eragon glanced at me. "Let's go Roran, let us save your beloved."

XXX


	10. Story 8

**Story 8**

**This story is a result of a mixture of a random mood and a boring Tuesday afternoon~!ENJOY!**

"Roran." Elain said one morning. Roran looked up at the pregnant woman and she pointed outside.

A lot of people were gathering around a woman. She looked quite old, but at the same time seemed quite young. Taking it upon himself he went outside and everyone was silent, clearing a pathway for him to walk to the woman.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Brom." She said in e kind elderly voice.

"We don't take kindly to strangers who ask about the likes of _them_!" Roran felt wave of anger at Horst's outburst about his cousin.

"Horst, if you please." Roran began.

"I am no stranger." The woman piped up. "I grew up here in Carvahall with my brother. I left when I was sixteen. Came back when I was twenty one. I left only days later in search for Brom, ends up that he was here the whole time. So if you please I would like to speak to him. There are matters I need to discuss."

"Well ma'am you're going to have to discuss them with me; Brom left quite a few months back."

The woman sighed and nodded. "He went with Eragon- No! Knowing him he's probably leading Eragon through the empire… poor boy. I tell you that man can be as stubborn as a mule, and Eragon has to live with it! Poor, poor boy."

Roran brought out his hammer and everyone else followed, drawing weapons. "How do you know of my cousin?" He asked. Then the old woman looked up and from her hood Roran saw someone he thought he'd never see again, and he was sure surprised when he even recognized her.

"Aunt Selena?"

A few people gasped and she nodded. "Yes Roran, my nephew. It is I." Her voice was one of a strong woman now. "And I need you to tell me all the going on's that had happened before my dear Eragon left town with Brom."

Roran complied. Telling his aunt of the mysterious stone, and Eragon being quite careful of his palm and she only nodded. "It all adds up." She said when he finished.

"What does?"

She looked from her nephew to the rest of Carvahall. "Do you know what has become of your cousin child?" Roran shook his head in reply. "Figures, Brom never was one for explaining things properly." She sighed heavily. "Well I guess I will have to show you. I need a mirror child; a large one."

Roran got that mirror and looked back at his aunt expectantly. She smiled and went o the mirror saying words that sounds quite gibberish, the mirror turned into what appeared to be black glass, before shimmering and the image of a dark skinned woman with black hair appeared.

"Yes?" She asked in a strong, leader type voice.

The old woman bowed. "My Lady Nasuada." She said and all the people of Carvahall followed.

Selena then turned to the town's people. "This is Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden. If anyone can show you what has been happening with your cousin it is her," she directed that at Roran.

She then turned back to Lady Nasuada. "I am Selena Daughter of Parsilian." She announces and Nasuada's eyes widen, and her jaw drops.

She then turns furiously to the guards behind her. "Go retrieve Shadeslayer immediately!" She demands.

"Introduce yourself child." Selena says to Roran.

He steps forward and Nasuada squints, "I am Roran Son of Garrow." He says.

She nods. "I guessed that much." She muttered.

"My Lady?" A very familiar voice asks from behind Nasuada.

"Eragon, come here." Carvahall gasps as Eragon comes on the mirror; he was no longer the Eragon they knew. He had changed much; he was more elf like and graceful.

Eragon looked from Roran to Carvahall to the woman that he had only ever seen in a picture on a slab of stone that his father had done.

"Mother?" He asked.

"Eragon my sweet, how did you know?"

"Brom gave Oromis a picture of you and I… I… well I look at it everyday just so that I could remember your face, and your eyes and every detail, so that if I were to see you, even from a distance, I would recognize you."

"Were are you hidden child?' She asked.

"I am in Surda, among the Varden, but I am leaving for the elves tonight,"

"Then, my son, I shall meet you there, and along with me will be Roran, and with your help I shall return to the home of ra'zac and we shall free the young woman that saved my life, for she only had one wish, that I brought her Roran to her. And that is what I shall do."

Eragon looked at Roran. "Brother, and do not deny that you are my brother, I shall got to what ever means necessary to help you save Katrina. I shall see you in three days time."

Roran nodded. "Then I shall be seeing you… brother."


End file.
